rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Преследование Dungeons
Обвинения в адрес Dungeons & Dragons, звучавшие в обществе и в средствах массовой информации в 1980-х годах (эпизодически и позднее), и реакция на них со стороны издателей игры составляют значительный пласт истории как собственно D&D, так и ролевых игр в целом, и даже литературного жанра фэнтези. Джек Чик и комикс «Dark Dungeons» В 1980-х годах, по мере роста популярности D&D и ролевых игр вообще среди молодёжи, некоторые религиозные группы стали обвинять игру в распространении идей сатанизма и чёрной магииWaldron, David (Spring 2005). «Role-Playing Games and the Christian Right: Community Formation in Response to a Moral Panic». Journal of Religion and Popular Culture №9.. Одним из наиболее активных обвинителей был Джек Чик ( ), американский издатель, принадлежащий к консервативной . В 1984 году он выпустил комикс «Dark Dungeons», изображающий ролевые игры, в особенности D&D, орудием Сатаны в совращении молодых людейChick, Jack T. Dark Dungeons. Jack T. Chick LLC (1984).. Патриция Пуллинг и «Bothered About Dungeons and Dragons» Патриция Пуллинг ( ) из Ричмонда (штат Вирджиния) была основателем организации «Bothered About Dungeons and Dragons» ( , BADD). В 1982 году сын Патриции, Ирвинг Пуллинг, совершил самоубийство, причинами которого Патриция сочла увлечение Ирвинга ролевыми играми. Она подала в суд на преподавателя школы, где учился Ирвинг, которого считала виновным в том, что он познакомил её сына с D&D, и на издателя D&D, компанию TSR, Inc.. Оба иска были отвергнуты судом. После этого миссис Пуллинг основала BADD и начала распространять в СМИ обвинения в адрес D&D в распространении идей сатанизма и побуждении молодых людей к самоубийствам. BADD описывала D&D как «фэнтезийную ролевую игру, проповедующую демонологию, неоязычество, вуду, убийства, насилия, богохульства, растление малолетних, самоубийства, убийства, безумие, сексуальные извращения, проституцию, сатанизм, азартные игры, варварство, каннибализм, садомазохизм, оскорбление христианства, призывание злых духов, некромантию и другие аморальные учения.». Патриция Пуллинг также написала книгу «The Devil’s Web: Who Is Stalking Your Children For Satan?» ( ), вышедшую в 1989 году. В том же году гейм-дизайнер, писатель и игрок написал статью «Game Hysteria and the Truth» ( ), которая рассматривала все недостатки, ложные концепции и сомнительные утверждения ПуллингHicks, Robert D. (1991) In pursuit of Satan: the police and the occult Page 291. В следующем году основные моменты из «Game Hysteria and the Truth» были повторены в работе Стэкпола «The Pulling Report»Stackpole, Michael A. The Pulling Report (1990). Проверено 4 апреля 2010.. В 1991 году Стэкпол совместно с Лореном К. Вайсманом (Loren K. Wiseman) написал брошюру «Question & Answers About Role-Playing Games» ( ), в которой со ссылкой на американские и канадские организации, занимающиеся изучением вопроса самоубийств, утверждалось, что не существует никакой связи между ролевыми играми и самоубийствамиQUESTIONS & ANSWERS ABOUT ROLE-PLAYING GAMES, Loren K. Wiseman and Michael A. Stackpole, ©1991 by Game Manufacturers Association. В 1997 году Патриция Пуллинг скончалась. С её смертью BADD прекратила свою деятельность. Статьи Уильяма Шнобелена Проповедник Уильям Шнобелен ( ), который заявлялEugene V. Gallagher, W. Michael Ashcraft. Introduction to New and Alternative Religions in America: African diaspora traditions and other American innovations. Greenwood Publishing Group, 2006. ISBN 9780275987176. «William Schnoebelen, who claims to have been an Old Order Catholic priest, a Wiccan High Priest, a Satanist High Priest, a Master Mason, and a Temple Mormon, has (not surprisingly) been accused of simply inventing a past to gain countercult credibility.» (Стр. 155)., что был жрецом , сатанистом, а затем отбросил эти верования и стал христианином, занимался активной критикой неоязычестваAbout William Schnoebelen. Chick Publications.. В 1989 году он написал статью «Straight Talk on Dungeons and Dragons»Schnoebelen, William. Straight Talk on Dungeons and Dragons. Chick Publications (1984). ( ), которая была выпущена издательством вышеупомянутого Джека Чика «Chick Publications». За нескольких лет после публикации Шнобелен получил большое количество писем и в 2001 году написал ещё одну статью — «Should a Christian Play Dungeons & Dragons?»Schnoebelen, William. Should a Christian Play Dungeons & Dragons?. Chick Publications (2001?). ( ). Оба эссе изображали Dungeons & Dragons как орудие неоязыческих и сатанинских групп, которые должны уводить молодёжь от христианского вероучения и моралиStephen Weese. God Loves the Freaks. Stephen Weese, 2006. ISBN 9781430303657.. В первой статье, в частности, утверждалось, что описываемые в игре ритуалы могут действительно вызывать в наш мир демонов и создавать другие реальные эффекты. Статьи Трейси Хикмена Трейси Хикмен, известный автор книг по Dungeons & Dragons, принадлежащий к мормонской церкви, написал ряд статей о морали в D&D. В частности, статья «Ethics in Fantasy: Morality and D&D / Part 1: That Evil Game!»Hickman, Tracy. Ethics in Fantasy: Morality and D&D / Part 1: That Evil Game! 1988). ( ) отмечала, что имеются трудности в объяснении не-игрокам действительного положения дел с моралью и этикой в D&D. Реакция издателей Выдвигаемые обвинения вынудили TSR принять меры: из второй редакции AD&D были убраны названия «демоны» и «дьяволы», вместо которых появились никак не привязанные к мифологии или религии «танар’ри» и «баатезу»Ward, James M (9 February 1990). «The Games Wizards: Angry Mothers From Heck (And what we do about them)». «Dragon» #154.. Впоследствии «демоны» и «дьяволы» вернулись в третьей редакции, за что Wizards of the Coast также подвергались обвинениям в сатанизме, хотя и не столь громким и активным. Две наиболее «проблемных» книги третьей редакции — «Book of Vile Darkness» и «Book of Exalted Deeds» — были напечатаны с указанием «Только для взрослых». Дело Джеймса Эгберта и «Mazes and Monsters» В 1979 году 16-летний студент Мичиганского университета Джеймс Даллас Эгберт III ( ) попытался покончить с собой в отопительном коллекторе здания университета, приняв большую дозу снотворного. Попытка оказалась неудачной, и Эгберт в течение месяца после этого скрывался дома у своего друга. Поиски исчезнувшего Эгберта были широко освещены в печати, а его родители наняли частного сыщика Уильяма Дира ( ). Дир без особых на то оснований счёл, что Джеймс Эгберт исчез в коллекторе в ходе живой игры по D&D. Пресса приняла эту версию как единственную истинную, результатом чего стали многочисленные слухи о подобных «инцидентах в коллекторах». Вернувшийся домой Эгберт через год совершил успешное самоубийство, на этот раз воспользовавшись огнестрельным оружиемDear, William C. Dungeon Master: The Disappearance of James Dallas Egbert III. Houghton Mifflin, 1984. Писательница Рона Джаффе ( ) выпустила в 1981 году роман « » ( ), основанный на «общепринятом» толковании дела Эгберта. Многие из концепций романа повторяли обвинения Патриции Пуллинг. В 1982 году роман был В ру-вики имеется статья « », но она существенно короче и хуже описывает тему., и его показ по телевидению вызвал дальнейший рост неприязненного отношения к ролевым играмРецензия на фильм «Лабиринты и монстры» на Ролемансере. По состоянию на 11 января 2012 года недоступна.. В 1984 году Дир выпустил книгу «The Dungeon Master», в которой пересмотрел ранее сделанные им заявления и отверг связь между исчезновением Эгберта и ролевыми играми, заявив, что молодой человек находился в депрессии из-за семейных проблем. «Hobgoblin» В 1981 году американский писатель Джон Койн ( ) написал триллер « », в котором поднимается тема ролевых игр как источника психических отклонений. Герой книги, молодой человек по имени Скотт Гардинер, увлечён ролевой игрой «Хобгоблин», основанной на кельтской мифологии. Он настолько вживается в своего персонажа Брайна Бору, что заболевает шизофренией и в состоянии, когда личность Брайна Бору овладевает им, совершает убийство. Дело об убийстве Лита фон Штейна В 1988 году в городе Вашингтон (штат Северная Каролина) было совершено убийство Лита фон Штейна (Lieth Von Stein), в котором был обвинён его пасынок, студент Университета Северной Каролины Крис Притчард ( ). Фон Штейн был убит несколькими неизвестными, ворвавшимися в дом. После его смерти Притчард должен был унаследовать 2 миллиона долларов. Притчард, находившийся в напряжённых отношениях с отчимом, был обвинён в организации убийства, а его соучастниками были названы двое его друзей по университету и соратников по игре в D&D — Джеральд Хендерсон ( ) и Джеймс Апчёрч ( ). Во время следствия увлечению трёх молодых людей игрой в D&D было придано большое значение. В 1990 году все трое были признаны виновными. Апчёрч, которого признали нанесшим смертельный удар, был приговорён к смертной казни, заменённой затем пожизненным заключением, двое других получили различные сроки заключения (в 2005-07 годах помилованы). Двое авторов детективных книг, Джо Макгиннис ( ) и Джерри Бледсо ( ), в своих книгах, основанных на этом событии, также уделили большое внимание «ролевой составляющей», а особенно тому, что Апчёрч, который был ДМом компании, мог иметь на своих игроков большое влияние. Книги обоих авторов, «Blood Games» ( ) Бледсо и «Cruel Doubt» ( ) Макгинниса, были экранизированы в 1992 году. Фильм по книге Макгинниса особенно концентрировался на идее, что Притчард и его друзья были морально готовы к убийству из-за увлечения D&DCruel Doubt on The Escapist’s FAQ. Примечания Ссылки * Studies About Fantasy Role-Playing Games — сборник названий публикаций о ролевых играх. * Dungeons and Dragons and other fantasy role-playing games. Ontario Consultants on Religious Tolerance (2002). * The Escapist — сайт, защищающий игры. * Dark Dungeons — комикс-иллюстрация сатанинской природы D&D. Категория:Dungeons and Dragons